


Egyptian God

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [152]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Auction, Gags, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rescue, Shock Collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host goes missing, abruptly, suddenly, in a public place.Dr. Iplier blames himself.Dark will stop at nothing to bring him home.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 52
Kudos: 256





	Egyptian God

The Host was missing.

He’d been missing for a few days now. Dr. Iplier of course was the first to notice. In the middle of a full-scale _meltdown_ to Dark over the phone, he managed to get out that he and the Host were out on a date, on one of the few occasions he was able to convince the Host to leave the manor. The Host had gotten up to use the restroom, and never came back. Dr. Iplier had torn the restaurant apart, but the only evidence of the Host ever being there at all was the food slowly growing cold at their table.

Dark had immediately sprung into action, calling all of the egos home – wherever they may be – and locking down the manor. Fortunately, no one else was missing. But Dr. Iplier was inconsolable, curled into a ball on the couch in one of the Host’s coats and just _sobbing_. He rambled on about how it was somehow his fault, how he pressured the Host into leaving the manor, how if he just let the Host stay in his comfort zone this _never would’ve happened_. Silver and King tried their best to calm him, but nothing worked.

And then, a few days later, Ed got a tip from a ‘friend’ in the world of human trafficking that someone matching the Host’s description was being put up for auction.

The manor dissolved into utter _chaos_. The words had barely left Ed’s mouth, and Dr. Iplier promptly shut down, borderline catatonic as he wrapped one of the Host’s coats tight around himself, tears slowly trailing silently down his cheeks. In the same moment, Dark _snapped_. The world exploded into black and white as his aura swamped everything, his ringing uncomfortably loud and high. He’d only hissed two words, and a couple second later Ed was spitting out the date and location, his expression hard.

And that’s how, two days later, Dark found himself seated in the auditorium of a mansion on the other side of the city. His face was utterly blank as he sat in his spot up in the galleries. Were he in a true theatre, and not in the middle of a human trafficking auction, his seat might’ve been reserved for the President or the Queen. All he had to do was step through the doors of the mansion for everyone to bow to his every whim. He’d been given a bidding paddle (not that he planned to use it), and was shown to his seat by a skittish young woman too thin and her eyes too glazed for him not to be suspicious of her employment. His lip had twitched, but that was all he did.

Now, to wait.

Dark threw one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair as he watched the people flood into the auditorium. Most the rich and famous that lived in and around the city. He recognized a few, for some reason or another. His lips twitched again into the beginnings of a snarl when he spotted the Police Commissioner chatting with a woman who’s pearl necklace probably cost more than the entire mansion they all currently stood in. Dark couldn’t help the small twinge of satisfaction as he was given a wide berth, no one willing to come within ten feet of the stoic demon. His aura was sluggish, his ringing muted, but the color was slowly leeching from everything around him, spreading the longer he sat still.

Dark summoned his cane as the lights slowly dimmed and the chatter died down as everyone took their seats. He leaned forward slightly, his eyes narrowed to slits with his red and blue outline glowing and flickering, making his body look like a glitching VHS tape. His shell was beginning to crack. He _knew_ it. But he just needed to keep himself in check until the Host was presented.

The first line of humans were dragged and led onto the stage. All of various heights and builds and ethnicities, but all broken and frail, a strange glaze to their eyes as they fought to please their ‘handler’. The man on stage showed off simple commands the humans followed with mindless, practiced ease, and, after the brief show, the bidding began. Each one sold for tens of thousands of dollars, and one particularly attractive young Japanese woman sold for over two hundred grand. Dark didn’t move a muscle, his aura beginning to whip and curl around him like an agitated sea as the auctioneer informed the crowd they could pick up their ‘prizes’ after the auction. The first line of humans was led backstage, and the next was dragged into the spotlight.

It went like this for just over two hours, Dark getting more and more agitated, his shell splintering more and more with every _second_ that ticked by. Countless humans were paraded around on stage like show dogs, sold like precious items to be coveted, and led away again. Were Dark not so _ungodly furious_ at the _disrespect_ of abducting one under _his protection_ , he might’ve felt sick. As it was, he could hardly hear the auctioneer over the screaming of his twin souls, and he was holding himself together by sheer force of will.

When the most recent line of humans was led off stage and another didn’t take its place, Dark went rigid, sitting up straighter with both hands resting on his cane in front of him. His grip tightened when the auctioneer smiled, gesturing for the audience to quiet down. “Now, we have one last specimen up for auction,” she said. “And he is _beautiful_. I’d buy him myself if I were allowed. Now, I’m sure you’re all curious, so let’s bring him out!”

Another crack sent shockwaves though Dark’s shell as the Host was finally dragged onto the stage. He was being led forward by a leash clipped to a white choker or collar around his neck, snarling and resisting all the while. His hands were bound tightly behind his back as he dug his bare heels into the wood of the stage, struggling to fight the pull of the leash as another broken human led him forward. A golden bit gag was forced into his mouth and clasped around his head, keeping him silent and stifling his abilities. He was not wearing the trench coat and layers of clothing he had been when he first found himself in the hands of these _scum_. Instead, he was dressed in a white, slim-fitting dress-like robe, the fabric molded to his skin and exposing quite a bit of his chest with a deep v-neck, the garment clearly designed to show off his body. The robe had a golden trim, and whatever cloth it was made of was clearly expensive, golden threads appearing to have been woven into the cloth itself. The same material replaced his bandages around his sockets, somehow bloodless. His hair had been washed, no longer slicked back with gel, but instead blow dried and styled to show off his blond streak and fall attractively over one side of his face. Someone had put a great deal of effort into making him look attractive to the rich bidders that filled the auditorium. He looked like some powerful Egyptian god, commanding the attention of everyone in the room, even with his muffled snarls and stubborn resistance.

Dark had _never_ wanted to burn a human alive more than those who had done this to the Host.

Sill, he watched, biding his time as the Host was forced to his knees center stage, the leach pulled behind him and tied tightly with no slack to a metal ring embedded in the hardwood, forcing the Host to keep his back straight and hold his head high lest he strangle himself. Dark growled softly, waiting impatiently for the auctioneer to speak. The ones behind this were already going to die, but the auctioneer’s next words as she referred to the Host would decide _how slowly_.

Quite a few of the female and openly gay members of the audience gasped, a glint in their eyes Dark _did not like_ as they gazed at the Host. The auctioneer chuckled, removing the microphone she’d been using from its stand and moving over to stand next to the Host. She ran a hand through the Host’s hair, and the Host flinched, though it quickly turned into a loud snarl and a jerk away from her touch. The collar and leash limited his movement, however, and the auctioneer’s hand quickly found its way back into his hair. “Isn’t he _gorgeous_ , ladies and gentlemen? I told you he’d be a _treat!_ ” The Host’s lips curled up in another snarl, fighting to get away from her touch, his chest heaving. “And he was only just brought in, too! A feisty one, as you can see. Hasn’t even been broken in yet. I’m sure he’d be _perfect_ for those of you who like to train your new pets yourselves.”

The Host’s jaw visibly clenched at the title, and not even a second later the air was warping around him, his aura thrashing and cutting a sizeable – but unfortunately shallow – gash in the auctioneer’s thigh. “ _Ow!_ ” She jumped away from him, pressing her free hand to the blood now welling against her stockings. The Host grinned as much as he could around the gag, and she frowned, stalking over to the podium on far stage left. She grabbed a tiny remote, and Dark’s eyes shot wide. That was for a –

She pressed a button, and instantly the Host seized up as the shock collar delivered a steady stream of electricity against his throat. He made a choked sound, his aura dissipating, but the auctioneer let him suffer several seconds longer before she shut it off. The Host slumped, gasping and breathing hard as his body trembled.

Dark’s aura flared with rage, another crack appearing in his shell and his eyes beginning to flicker into their respective red and blue. To his surprise, the Host perked up, his head whipping to his right to face the direction of the galleries. Someone with no knowledge of the Host might write off the Host appearing to stare them dead in the eye as a fluke. But Dark knew better, and he knew that was _exactly_ what the Host was doing. The Host knew he was here. And the Host slumped again, this time in relief as he turned back to the majority of the audience before him.

“Right!” The auctioneer moved back to the Host’s side, remote still in hand. “Now, as you can see, this little pet has a few physical disabilities. Much higher maintenance than I’m sure most of you are used to. As such, the starting bid will be a bit higher than usual. Starting at a hundred grand, any takers?”

Before anyone could raise their paddles, Dark stood, slamming the butt of his cane into the floor so hard the hardwood cracked. The echo reverberated through the whole auditorium in an unnatural fashion, calling all attention to himself. His aura flared and writhed, churning like a boiling sea. He held his head high, staring at all of them down his nose, daring anyone to so much as _twitch_. His voice held the same unearthly echo as he spoke. “ ** _I_ will be taking him _home_.**”

The auctioneer visibly swallowed. “You can’t do that, there is a system –”

In a span of time not even long enough for one to _blink_ , Dark was suddenly on the stage, nose to nose with the auctioneer, his shell finally cracked and splintered like a broken mirror, multiple versions of himself glitching in and out of existence, some of them screaming, some of them weeping, all of them _seething_. “ **Perhaps I did not make myself _clear_ ,**” he spat. “ ** _He_ is already _mine_. You _stole_ him from me. And unless you desire a slower, more painful fate than that of which is already sealed for you, than I suggest you do me the _minor_ curtesy of allowing me to take him _back_.**”

The auctioneer swallowed again, not saying anything, though her eyes flicked over his shoulder. Dark was made aware of the pounding footsteps of what was undoubtedly security, but they never got close enough to touch him. His aura lashed out and lifted them effortlessly into the air, before snapping their necks with practiced ease and letting them drop back to the stage with a dull thud. The auctioneer gasped and took a step back, her eyes wide with fear, and Dark offered a _terrifying_ little smile. “ **Have I made myself clear?** ” She nodded frantically, stumbling back another couple steps, and Dark’s smile grew. “ **Good.** ”

He turned to face the audience. The second he did so, _pandemonium_ started, the rich fools struggling to get out of their seats and scrambling for the doors. With a simple snap of his fingers, the doors slammed shut and locked, trapping everyone inside. But he ignored them for now, instead dismissing his cane and falling to his knees before the Host, reaching around to the back of his head to unclip the leash and undo the gag. “Oh Host, are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

He pulled the gag free, and the Host gasped, doubling forward and letting out a harsh cough. “N-no.” Even that simple word was shaky and riddled with voice cracks, the Host most likely still recovering from the shock he received. Despite his condition and circumstances, he split in a crooked smile, panting slightly. “The Host must say…he has _never_ been so happy to feel Darkiplier’s aura.”

Dark chuckled, cupping the Host’s face in both hands as his aura worked to unfasten the collar and picked at the knots binding his wrists. “What, did you think I’d leave you here to be bought and sold like an animal? Of course I would come.”

The Host gave a hoarse chuckle as Dark guided him back to his feet, his aura flinging away the collar and rope. “How did Darkiplier even find the Host? The Host himself doesn’t even know where they are.”

Dark grimaced. “Ed. He has connections with this sort of thing. He got a few of those ah… _connections_ to keep a look out, just in case. I’m glad he did. I don’t…I don’t want to think about what might’ve happened had we not found you.”

The Host crinkled his nose, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to sweep it back. “The Host would rather not either. He…he would like to go home now. He misses Dr. Iplier. He had frequent visions of his panicking beloved, and he’d like to reassure him.”

Dark smiled. “Of course. But speaking of visions…how come you’re not bleeding? Usually your aura makes that ten times worse.”

The Host scowled, grinding the heel of one hand into the cloth covering one socket. “These… _people_ , they fitted something into the Host’s sockets to prevent them from leaking. They drained them every hour or so, but like Darkiplier said, the Host’s aura makes it worse. Another reason the Host would really like to see Dr. Iplier.”

Dark’s grimace returned. “Right.” He tore open a hole in the Void. “Let’s get you home then. After you.”

The Host stepped into the Void, and before Dark followed him, he swept a scathing, _freezing_ glare across the audience of the rich. He snapped his fingers, and a roaring fire burst into life on the stage, sending the crowd into panicked chaos once more. After waving his hand and transporting all of the poor, broken humans lined up to be auctioned to the manor to be taken care of later, he stepped into the Void, and the tear closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS STORY I LOVE IT A LOT >:D >:D >:D  
> Now for a cute Eric and Reynolds story!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
